


Disturbing Development

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 744: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Wedding Planner.Beta(s):None, poke me if you spot anything.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Disturbing Development

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 744: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Wedding Planner.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Disturbing Development

~

Severus looked around Lily’s house. Damn, the place even smelled like her, a signature combination of lavender and orange she’d called ‘orender’ back when they’d been friends, when she’d planned fantasy weddings, and he’d imagined _theirs._

“Severus.” 

“Yes?” Severus returned his attention to Augusta. 

“Help Alice settle while I talk to James.” 

Nodding, Severus levitated Alice onto a sofa. “Feeling all right?”

“I’m fine.” Alice looked concerned. “You?” 

He shrugged. “I’ll manage, thanks. Would you like something to read?”

“I brought a book.” 

“Smart.” Severus reached into his pocket. “I’ve something—”

Alice coughed. “You’ll be busy.” 

“Hello, Severus,” said Lily.

~

Severus spun. 

Lily, hands covering her protruding belly, stood at the door. They eyed each other warily. 

“Going to try to hex me again?” Severus asked. 

Lily hummed. “Maybe.” 

“Lils, why are you out of bed?” Potter hurried towards her. 

“I heard a commotion and thought I’d see what’s happening.” Potter’s arms went around her and she turned in towards his body, the positioning speaking of familiarity. 

“They need a place to hide,” said Potter. 

Lily looked at Severus. “Problems in Death Eater paradise? Is the honeymoon over?”

Severus snorted. “I should check on someone. May I use your Floo?”

~

Conscious of eyes boring into his back, Severus bent down, throwing some Floo power into the fireplace. “Ministry of Magic.” 

The witch who answered even less helpful than the one who’d spoken to Frank earlier. “…Auror Shacklebolt’s Floo is busy right now. May I take a message?” 

“No.” Severus huffed. “How about Auror Longbottom?” 

“Auror Longbottom’s out on personal leave.” The witch glanced down. Severus looked, spotting the top of a wedding mag which she hastily tried to hide. “Now, if that’s all—”

“It isn’t,” Severus snapped. “Who _is_ there?”

“Everyone’s out—” The witch paused, then screamed, the connection closing.

~

Blinking, Severus stood. “Well, that was disturbing.”

Augusta sighed. “You’re going to the Ministry, aren’t you?”

“Of course. I don’t see a way not to. Your son and my—” Severus paused, glancing at Potter and Lily, who were obviously listening. He cleared his throat. “Frank and Kingsley could be in danger.” Turning towards Potter, he said, “Protect them.”

Potter scowled. “From whom, exactly?” 

Severus shook his head. “Possibly no one, possibly Bellatrix and Pettigrew, since Pettigrew knows your location.” 

Potter’s eyes narrowed. “Peter could be coming here tonight?” 

“Yes.” Severus gestured at Augusta. “She can explain.” And concentrating, he Disapparated.

~


End file.
